


First date

by VathySkotadi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blushing, F/F, First Date, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VathySkotadi/pseuds/VathySkotadi
Summary: The title is pretty self explainatory!
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	First date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinoSmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoSmore/gifts).



Amanda wasn’t sure of what to say.

She wasn’t even sure of how she’d ended up here.

“So…” she smiled awkwardly. “You like… magic?”

Hannah’s flat look might as well have been a slap, for how it felt.

They were sitting at a café in Blytonbury. Hannah had picked the place, but she didn’t seem particularly happy to be there. She looked at the coffee in front of her with apparent indifference while Amanda desperately tried to look for a conversation topic.

She’d been flirting with Hannah for months at this point. At first it had started as a joke because of Hannah’s absurd reactions, but over time Amanda had found herself more and more fond of her, and she wasn’t even sure when her ‘jokes’ had turned into honest attempts at flirting.

Finally, the day prior, a Friday after classes, Hannah had accepted to go on a date with Amanda. She had picked the place, and Amanda had been exhilarated about the idea.

Only problem was that now she realized she didn’t really know anything about the girl she liked. She sighed. Hannah had finally agreed, but now nothing interesting happened? What a joke.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Amanda looked at her date. She was a truly stunning girl. That auburn hair, those beautiful eyes, her cute expressions. Maybe more, her abrasive but exciting personality made her interesting, and Amanda had fun with her.

She hummed, realizing something. A smirk appeared on her lips.

“You’re not having fun, are you,” she said, more as a statement than as a question.

Hannah looked up. “I would be lying if I said yes,” she admitted.

“Why did you agree to go out in this date with me, then?” Amanda asked.

There was a second of hesitance in Hannah’s answer. Ah, there it was. “Because—”

“You wanted me to stop bothering you?” Amanda interrupted, predicting Hannah’s line.

Hannah was surprised for a moment. “If you knew, then why’d you keep annoying me?” Hannah’s eyes looked away. She looked… pissed.

That was the problem. “Hey, look at me,” Amanda said. Hannah looked up, uncertain. “Do you want to have some fun?”

She clearly thought it was a trick question, but after a second she shrugged. “Sure, I guess.”

Amanda smiled. “Finish up that coffee and let’s get out of here. I’ve an idea for a proper date.”

Amanda dived and slipped between a cluster of trees with swift, precise motions.

Hannah’s laughter was like godly nectar poured right into her ears.

Amanda’s maneuvers weren’t as crazy as they usually were, but they were far beyond what normal people could usually perform. Behind her on the broom sat Hannah, hugging her waist tightly, enjoying the ride Amanda was giving her.

“I knew you were great at flying, but that was amazing!” Hannah cried over the rushing wind.

“It’s normal for me,” Amanda boasted. She aimed for a nearby building, which had a bell tower on top of it. She picked up speed and passed right between the bell and the wall, doing a loop in the air and then coming in the other way.

“How did you get so good?” Hannah asked.

“Lots of practice, tons of scraped knees, a few broken bones and a reckless attitude,” Amanda replied.

She loved the feeling of the wind whipping her hair, pulling back her face, forcing her to narrow her eyes. She liked the thrill of speed and the freedom of altitude. Flying was her favorite thing in the world.

That was why she thought she’d share it with Hannah. Sitting to chat on a café was _not_ Amanda’s style. This, though?

“Oh, oh, can you dive under that bridge?” Hannah pointed at a nearby stream of water. A relatively tall bridge crossed it.

“No problem!” Amanda dived and did as asked, carefully allowing their feet to touch the water but not getting them soaked. The bridge passed over their heads in a heartbeat, and then they were going up again. Hannah laughed and made awed sounds with Amanda’s acrobatics.

They kept going for a while. Amanda did everything Hannah asked, and then tried to one-up herself. However, she needed to keep in mind she was with a companion. Doing things alone was way different.

By the time they finished, Amanda parked in the middle of a park, right next to a small bench where the both of them could sit. She hadn’t realized that flying with someone could be this tiring. When she sat down, it was as if her entire body drained in an instant, and a long, tired sigh left her lungs.

Hannah sat next to her, a smile on her lips.

“That was… way better than anything I expected,” she said, looking at Amanda. “I think I understand why you hate flying lessons now. They’re so plain and boring, compared to this.”

Amanda nodded. “Exactly. Thanks. Finally someone gets it,” she looked at Hannah with a smirk. “You, of all people.”

Hannah chuckled. “I know, I know. Sorry for being so dry before. I just… I don’t like people playing with my feelings. Your flirt jokes got old months ago,” she shrugged, looking at the sky. “But I had a lot of fun today!”

Amanda mustered strength to sit upright. Hannah looked at her with a curious look, and Amanda took a deep breath, turning to meet Hannah’s eyes.

“Here’s the thing,” she said, reaching with her hand to touch Hannah’s. Hannah froze, but she didn’t move the hand away. “I’m not _playing_ or _joking,_ ” she scooted a little closer to Hannah, grabbing her hand and pulling it to her chest. Hannah blinked, dark eyes confused, her face turning a little bit red. “I wouldn’t have kept going for that long if I didn’t mean what I say,” she tried to convey how serious she was with her stare alone.

Hannah’s face turned fully red. “I- I don’t…” she paused, leaning back a little. “You actually like me?” Amanda simply nodded. “Why?”

“Well, you’re witty, pretty, and you’re… I don’t know, fun,” Amanda said. “I can’t really put it into words,” she smiled. “I just really, really like you.”

Hannah looked away, turning even redder. “Well you did a horrible job at conveying that!” she complained. “I… I thought you were mocking me all the time, and I even…”

Amanda used her free hand to gently take Hannah’s chin and make her look into her eyes. “You even…?” she asked.

“Quit that shit-eating grin,” Hannah said, pretending to be mad. Amanda laughed. “I… began liking you too,” her voice went up a notch when saying that.

“Did you, now?”

“What did you expect? You got the idea into my head, and you’re really cool and charming and hot and…” she frowned at Amanda. “It’s kind of unfair, really! I didn’t have a choice!”

Again, Amanda laughed. Yes, she definitely liked Hannah a whole lot. Instinctively, she leaned forward. But again, she felt Hannah tense up, so she stopped. “Sorry, didn’t mean to…” she pulled away, releasing her chin.

Hannah grunted. With a lightning-quick movement, she grabbed the back of Amanda’s head and pulled her down, locking her against her lips for a few glorious seconds. When she released her, Amanda was without words.

“I was just a little surprised,” she said, still red, but now with a smirk. Amanda still couldn't reply. “Sorry, did I eat your tongue?”

“Maybe I should try to get it back,” Amanda finally said, smiling again.

“Maybe you should,” Hannah pulled her back down.

 _As far as first dates go,_ Amanda thought, _this is definitely the best one I’ve ever had._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short fun piece for DinoSmore!  
> If you enjoyed this, and would like to see _some more of it_ , consider _checking out_ my twitter or contacting me through Discord!  
> -Twitter: @BillErak (95% of this account is retweets of shitposting or gay stuff, check pinned tweet)  
> -Discord Tag: VathýSkotádi#1696  
> I'd really appreciate the _support!_


End file.
